


That Untitled GinIchi Day Fic

by SereneSorrow



Series: That Untitled GinIchi Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BLEACH Episodes 21-22, GinIchi Day 2019, M/M, Weirdly fluffy for Gin... how OOC is this?, almost canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: It DID take Ichigo a while to hear Zangetsu's name in the first place, could he really be faulted for not immediately assuming that there was another Zanpakutō out there that he should be listening to?~Title is a work in progress, this may turn into a multi-chapter fic, in which case the rating may change, it's probably T right now but if I write more it will probably need higher ratings so I went with M after all and it might wind up E.~Now with a sequel: I Close My Eyes, I Take A Chance





	That Untitled GinIchi Day Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I actually didn't know that GinIchi Day was a thing that existed until yesterday... and I am amazed that I managed to write this at all in the time I had... but I was REALLY determined so YAY!  
I actually re-watched episodes 21-22, so I feel like I took a bit more directly from the episodes than I wanted to... but I had to start SOMEWHERE, so I guess it couldn't be helped...

The White Road Gate rose slowly, and Ichigo couldn't imagine the strength it took for Jidanbo to lift it so high, he was sure that his friends were just as surprised. When the giant froze however, Ichigo couldn't help but worry. Stepping forward to ask the guardian why he had stopped moving Ichigo felt suddenly as though sparks danced across his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck lifting as a sense of anticipation flooded through his veins easily overpowering the dregs of adrenaline leftover from the fight with Jidanbo himself.

The light on the other side of the gate seemed impossibly bright, and the thin figure stepping toward the gate patiently as though he had all the time in the world was obscured by the dazzling glare of light all around him. Ichigo could see that he wore the same basic soul reaper uniform as Ichigo himself wore, with a simple sword, but over it a sleeveless white coat fluttered in the breeze.

The figure stopped, and Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the appearance of a this new obstacle between him and Rukia. He tried valiantly to suppress the quivering tingle of sparks running through his skin as he assessed the newcomer. “Who is that?” He muttered, more to himself than anything but Jidanbo must have heard him.

“Captain Ichimaru of the Third Division.” Jidanbo spoke slowly, nervously, and it would have been a whisper if Jidanbo wasn't such a large man.

As Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the light he could make out the new stranger more clearly, he was tall as well as thin, and he had straight but shockingly silver hair cut to fall just past his ears. His face was twisted into an odd expression with both eyes narrowed so far as to appear completely closed and his closed lips stretched into a _huge_ grin that made him look like a cartoon fox with a secret. He didn't look more than a few years older than Ichigo but knowing that Rukia was one-hundred and fifty years old made Ichigo wonder if he was closer to two-hundred. Ichigo didn't know what it was about the captain that made him take such notice of his appearance, it felt strange and Ichigo didn't usually catalog people this way, but Ichigo couldn't stop the odd thought that the man really was hiding a secret.

Before Ichigo could spend any more time lost in thought over the captain, the man spoke up. “~Oh, this isn't good.” The captain said calmly, and faster than Ichigo could see he did something that laid open a gash in Jidanbo's arm from which a fountain of blood gushed.

Looking back to the captain, who's coat was still settling from his sudden movement, Ichigo could see that he had just re-sheathed his sword. Ichigo had no idea when he had drawn.

_'How fast did he move that I couldn't even see it?'_ Ichigo had felt a cold shock of natural terror that he ruthlessly worked to suppress at the sight of a wound appearing too fast to defend against. He couldn't let himself be held back by something like that if he wanted to rescue his friend.

“The guardians aren't supposed to _open_ the gates to intruders.” As the captain strode forward again he continued, and Ichigo felt his skin suddenly chill with worry as something in his gut squirmed. “Before a gatekeeper allows the gate to open, _he should die._”

Ichigo knew from one look at Ichimaru's face that he was prepared to enforce that sentence. It wasn't Jidanbo's fault that Ichigo and his friends wanted to enter through his gate, Ichigo couldn't just let this captain _kill_ him for losing their fight. Determined, he drew his zanpakutō as quickly as he could and rushed the captain, who met his blade in a blink, both of them leaping back from the clash of steel.

Shocked, Ichigo didn't understand the strange sensation that seemed to emanate from Ichimaru's blade and resonate through his own. Whatever it was flowed up his arm and filled his whole body until his heart beat a heavy, painful thud against his ribs, making him gasp as he was suddenly short of breath.

“Ichigo!” He heard Mr. Yoruichi call his name distantly, but he couldn't think much past the sudden heaviness in his limbs and the hot and cold flush running through his body.

_ 'What the Hell is going on?'_ He thought in shock.

Even more distantly he could see that the captain had turned his back, it seemed as though he was walking away but before Ichigo could really grasp that idea the man had raised his arm and his sword straight out beside him and in a whirl of wind and snapping fabric he spun back to face Ichigo. His sword was pointed straight at Ichigo now, his left arm raised over the blade in what looked like it might be some kind of defense, though Ichigo didn't know enough about this sort of thing to know for sure if that's what it was.

“Impale, Shinsō!” The captain called in a strong, clear voice, and Ichigo felt his eyes widen as the blade literally shot out toward him without it's wielder moving a single step.

Ichigo barely got his own blade up into a position to block before their blades met again, and instinct was the only reason he dug his toes in and shoved back as hard as he could. That feeling pulsed through his blade again, his body reacting the same way a second time, and Ichigo felt suddenly as though he was falling. It was an uncomfortably familiar feeling, and in an instant Ichigo was laying on the side of a skyscraper again, looking up at a dark figure hovering over him from his perch on a flagpole.

Sitting up quickly Ichigo was startled by a strange yelping sound._ 'Was that a fox?'_

Jumping up Ichigo looked around and found two other figures in his inner world. Ichigo barely had time to notice the second figure, someone small with red fox ears sticking out of their equally red hair and a few tails swishing behind them, before he recognized Captain Ichimaru reclining along the edge of a window.

Gaping at them both Ichigo struggled for an explanation while at the same time he fought against the shiver that shook it's way down his spine and the lightning that tingled in his palms. He barely understood this 'inner world' stuff in the first place, so he had no idea how this stranger he'd just met had gotten into his inner world. Turning to Zangetsu, Ichigo stammered out some kind of question that the old man didn't have much reaction to. The man was like that, but this was serious! Ichigo needed to know what was going on. Frustrated Ichigo watched as Zangetsu stepped lightly off the pole and floated to the ground beside him.

“You still only hear what you want to hear Ichigo. You need to learn to listen to more than just my call.” The old man said with a glance in his direction that Ichigo just couldn't read.

“_Huh?_ What does _that_ mean? What's going on now?” Ichigo asked the silent spirit as he began walking toward the other two. Ichigo kept pace with him just hoping that the old man might answer.

“Your soulmate Ichigo. You didn't hear Shinsō when he called.” Zangetsu's words made Ichigo blink in shock, then his head wiped around so fast his neck cracked painfully as he stared at the tailed figure.

_'Shinsō? Ichimaru's zanpakutō?'_ It looked like a boy, but no actually Ichigo could see that he was a red furred kitsune with five tails. He was dressed in something similar to the uniform his wielder wore, though cut for a child, black with a little white coat over it all.

Ichigo had a soulmate. He'd thought... He'd never had a mark and he'd thought that meant... Everyone was born with a mark, at least that's what they taught kids in school. Ichigo's parents had explained that it was only a few rare cases where that wasn't true and they said there wasn't anything wrong with Ichigo but after mom died, after everything else...

Zangetsu said he did have a soulmate though, and if anyone would know it would be Zangetsu. Zangetsu had already taught him things about himself and his soul reaper powers that he hadn't known, so it was reasonable to assume he knew what he was saying now too. Even so, Ichigo found it immensely hard to just _believe_. Believe that there was someone he was meant to meet.

_'And what? How can a soul reaper captain, someone living in another world, be the partner I'm probably supposed to spend my life with?'_ Ichigo wondered, dazed, how that made any sense at all.

A chuckle pulled Ichigo out of his thoughts and dragged all of his attention over to Ichimaru, who hadn't moved from his reclined position. “So, you're the one, eh? I wasn't expectin' this.” Ichimaru drawled lazily while Ichigo just kept freaking out.

_'Not what I was expecting either.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He hadn't _expected_ anyone, hadn't ever let himself think about what a soulmate would be like for him. He'd dedicated himself to his family instead, resigned from the age of four to being alone in the world while everyone else had a perfect partner by their side. Well, he was probably still going to be alone.

Finally Ichimaru stood and paced a step closer, not to Ichigo but to Zangetsu. Ichigo saw the captain's eyes slit open as he looked Zangetsu up and down, eyes taking in the way Zangetsu's hair and coat waved in the wind.

“Interestin'. Part a' your shikai or somethin' more?” Ichimaru was apparently being rhetorical, because his still widened eyes turned to Ichigo as Shinsō bounded over and wrapped both arms around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo stared down at the boy who was wearing a mischievous grin nothing like the expression on his wielder's face only to be surprised when a long fingered hand slipped over his left shoulder and curled around his neck spreading tingling warmth over his skin. When those fingers slid up into his hair it felt almost like Ichigo could feel every strand part and bend out of the way as Ichigo's head was tilted back until he was looking wide-eyed up into light, almost silvery, blue. Those eyes were softer than Ichigo could have ever imagined and the small smile gracing his lips now was so unexpectedly honest that Ichigo swallowed hard, it was like he was looking at a completely different person.

Astonished, Ichigo barely felt it when Ichimaru tugged him closer, but the electricity that shot through every nerve in his body as their lips met made him gasp, his lips parting as his whole body shook. Ichimaru's still closed mouth brushed against his own until Ichigo's own lips pressed closed again and he tried to kiss Ichimaru back. He didn't really know what he was doing, just pressing closer to the taller man's warm body as he tried not to put too much pressure on their lips that would make it turn awkward and then Ichimaru tilted his head, his sharp nose brushing smoothly along the side of Ichigo's nose and along his cheek until they parted slowly.

Ichigo gaped at him, breathing hard and wondering how Ichimaru could still be so composed if he'd felt the same things Ichigo had. Personally, Ichigo felt like a quivering, light-headed mess. Smaller arms tightening around his waist grounded Ichigo, and he looked down to see Shinsō still pressed against his side. Ichimaru's hand was still on his neck, but he felt comfortable with it there, Ichigo was glad that he hadn't let go yet.

“So ya' can hear me now, right?” Shinsō asked, still smiling, and Ichigo nodded dumbly.

“Yay! Gin, now we can come back and play whenever we want!” Shinsō called, waving a hand out to grab Ichimaru's free hand and Ichigo realized that 'Gin' must be Ichimaru's first name. Ichigo flushed as he realized that he'd kissed the man without even knowing that, even if they were soulmates that was...

Ichigo lost his train of thought as Gin's hand left his neck, but Ichigo saw soon enough that Gin was just reaching for Zangetsu's shoulder, dragging the old man into a group hug with the rest of them. Ichigo blinked in surprise, but went with it, enjoying the confusing warm feeling of wholeness that swamped him as the four of them embraced.

The hug ended sooner than Ichigo really wanted it to, With a nod exchanged between Gin and Zangetsu that felt to a mildly annoyed Ichigo like a conversation he couldn't understand, and a wave back at him from Shinsō and then Gin was speaking to him again.

“We'll have ta' talk more later kid, but for now, ya' gotta go.” Gin said last and with a shove from both of those long fingered hands pressing flat against his chest Ichigo found himself awake again, and flying backwards through the gate, propelled by the force of Gin's still extending blade.

Falling to the ground Ichigo shoved himself back up, looking toward the rapidly falling gate between him and his soulmate.

“Bye bye.” Were Gin's last words as he ducked down and waved at Ichigo through the gate.

Ichigo didn't even realize that he was shaking, didn't notice the worried glances his friends were shooting each other as he turned away from the gate and asked Orihime to heal Jidanbo. He'd been so caught up in the moment inside his inner world that he had _forgotten_ that Gin had injured the man, _forgotten_ the first impression he'd had of a ruthless military captain who punished a failure to follow the rules with injury and death.

_'So which one is real? Captain Ichimaru or Gin?'_ Ichigo couldn't reconcile the violent captain with the playful man that had kissed him so chaste and sweetly.

One thing was for sure, the next time they 'talked' Ichigo was going to demand some real answers from the man, if this soulmate thing was really happening then Ichigo wasn't going to fall into Gin's arms like some naive idiot. He needed to know just what kind of man he was dealing with, Ichigo just hoped that whoever Ichimaru Gin _really_ was would at least be someone worth trusting. Ichigo really hoped that, because after thinking he was alone for eleven years Ichigo was fairly sure that he would be painfully and embarrassingly brokenhearted if he couldn't stand the presence of his own soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really flesh out HOW soulmates work in this 'verse, so basically for soul reapers their swords tell them when they meet their soulmates, whereas living people have a mark of some kind.  
This may turn into a multi-chapter thing because it doesn't really seem finished... but I've got some other stuff I was already working on so I don't know if I'll get to it anytime soon... :(  
So I made Shinso a kitsune because of all the fics where Gin is a kitsune, and also because Shinso apparently means “God Spear” or “Sacred Spear” and Gin's bankai “Kamishini no Yari” means “God-Killing Spear” and I thought it would make more sense for a god or godlike being to have a title like that instead of a human/humanoid or a regular animal... and Shinso has five tails because according to the bleach wiki Gin's zanpakutou has five abilities, Shikai, Bankai, Korose, Buto, and Buto: Renjin, so it's like the tails represent each ability Gin has learned, and there's more left for him to learn...


End file.
